


New Life

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward first time parent, F/M, Pregnancy, married, sci-fi movie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Takahiro is really grateful his wife knows him so well and loves him anyway.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Michimiya Yui
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stacy for [prompt #74](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts): **“You’re lucky I’m pregnant!”**  
> 

Takahiro was laying on the bed, somewhere between sleep and waking when he heard a squeak from his wife. Sitting up quickly, he asked, “What is it? Something wrong?” 

“No! No, it’s great, come here!” Even with her words, it was Yui who hurried to his side, sitting on the bed and grabbing his hand to lay against her stomach. She was showing more now, her cute little bump having grown larger in the past couple weeks. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then Takahiro felt it. 

A push against his hand. 

He knew the reaction he was supposed to give, one of awe and wonder like all the sappy romances he’d been subjected to thanks to Tooru’s sister over the years. But to him, it just felt strange. His hand jolted at another push. “I really hope that doesn’t end up being an alien, you know, bursting out and all,” he said without thought. 

Yui looked at him for a second then snorted, shaking her head. “You’re lucky I’m pregnant! Otherwise, I’d kick your ass.”

Takahiro let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness his wife had grown used to his horrible sense of humor. 

“Besides,” Yui said as she stood up and moved towards the door of the bedroom, “the aliens burst out of people’s _chests_ , not their stomachs. If you’re going to insult our child, get your facts straight.” 

She sashayed out of the room and Takahiro called after her, “You’re the perfect woman, you know that right?”

“Only because you tell me every day!” she replied with a giggle. 


End file.
